1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus comprising an ink-injection recovery processing function.
2. Related Background Art
Since an ink-jet recording apparatus normally employs a liquid recording agent, a factor, e.g., bubbles, which makes injection of an ink drop unstable, may be produced in an ink supply system, nozzles, and the like. Since unstable injection of an ink drop leads to low recording quality, the ink-jet recording apparatus comprises a means for eliminating the unstable injection factor (to be referred to as a recovery means hereinafter).
Various unstable injection factors are known, and various recovery means corresponding to such factors are proposed. For example, an optimal operating time or the like of the recovery means depends on the degree of unstable injection.
In particular, in an apparatus comprising a plurality of recovery means or in an apparatus comprising a recovery means consuming an ink, in order to satisfactorily and economically operate the recovery means, it is important to confirm the kind and degree of unstable injection factor based on recording quality.
However, in the conventional ink-jet recording apparatus, a user must confirm the kind and degree of unstable injection factor Even if the apparatus comprises a plurality of recovery means, and thus has a high degree of freedom, it is difficult to flexibly operate these means and to perform optimal recovery processing.